Iruka's Revenge
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: After taking all of Anko and Kakashi's pranks, Iruka can take no more. Never Mess with the original prankster! Slight KakaIru


Iruka's Revenge

Iruka opened his door slowly before quietly slipping into his home. he tossed his things carelessly onto his couch. Iruka heard a small 'crash!' behind him, but he was too tired to worry now. He sat on his bed, threw off his shoes and removed his shirt. Iruka groaned, body sinking in the comfort of his bed.

_I am always the one getting pranced on! Stupid Anko! Stupid Kakashi! Well...not anymore! It's my turn o get them!_

It's my turn for revenge!

Iruka opened his door slowly before quietly slipping into his home. he tossed his things carelessly onto his couch. Iruka heard a small 'crash!' behind him, but he was too tired to worry now. He sat on his bed, threw off his shoes and removed his shirt. Iruka groaned, body sinking in the comfort of his bed.

_I am always the one getting pranced on! Stupid Anko! Stupid Kakashi! Well...not anymore! It's my turn o get them!_

It's my turn for revenge!

Anko grinned maniacally as she waved at Iruka. Iruka sighed, trying to make sure everything was flawless. Anko rushed over beside the chunin, who already knew what she was going to say. Anko began to apologize for 'they stupid, childish prank' she and Kakashi had done the day before, once again claiming that it was 'all the dumb-ass Hatake's plan'.

"Its alright." Iruka said with a weak smile. "I won't go to the Academy today, anyway." Iruka said with a sad sigh. Anko paused momentarily, thinking on what Iruka had just said.

"Oh, Why not?" Anko asked, leaning forward.

"I quit. Some kids told me that..." Iruka's eyes swelled with tears. "What you told them, Anko...it went too far." Iruka's eyes seemed to shimmer with innocence. Anko gawked. Iruka's body trembled slightly as he cried silently.

"What?! I-I haven't what did they say?!"

"Anko...some of your pranks I can handle, but this...?! This is just way too far!" Iruka shouted, arms wrapping around himself protectively. Anko reached for him, only to get his back turned to her. Anko panicked--what the hell did she do?! "I quit, I give up. You win...I just...I just couldn't believe you would spread such a rumor! And let alone to my students..."

"What did they say?!" Anko shouted ferociously. Iruka simply shook his head. Anko took off the way of the Academy, swearing under her breath. "Fuck it! I'll find out on my own!"

Once Anko was out of sight and Iruka was calm again, he started laughing. Well, that was fairly simple. Not only did he manage to scare the living hell out of Anko and make her feel bad, he had told the Hokage that there was a crazed pedophile kunoichi that was assaulting his students. The Hokage had decided to teach his class for that whole day.

_One down, one to go._

Kakashi was going to be a trickier man to get revenge on. Iruka thought of a way--any sign of weakness, but he couldn't find one. It could be the porn he read every morning, guilt, or--Iruka smirked as he walked down the street.

He had his prank. And as if god was smiling down upon him, there was a hefty pat on his shoulder and a single word.

"Yo." Kakashi's single greeting sent shivers down Iruka's spine with just the way It was whispered in his ear. Iruka wouldn't deny it--there was a slight attraction to the masked jounin. Kakashi smiled and looked at Iruka. "What's wrong, Iruka-sensei?"

"Hm. Nothing." Iruka said. Kakashi raised a single eyebrow, clearly not satisfied. Iruka blushed lightly, biting his lip he turned away. "It's nothing." Iruka muttered. Kakashi was intrigued in this strange behavior so he pulled the chunin away to the front of the shop.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi repeated more seriously than before. Iruka looked at him and sighed. He began to walk forward, moving Kakashi along with him until Kakashi's thigh hit the railing.

"It's all of this...tension..."Iruka whispered into Kakashi's ear. He could feel Kakashi's breathing speed up as he said that. "I can't take it anymore, Kakashi-_sensei_. I want you so badly." Iruka nibbled at the exposed earlobe, hearing a slight gasp escape Kakashi's lips.

"Ah, I-Iruka..."

"Mmm, Kakashi, I need you so badly...!"Iruka moaned, lips ghosting over the masked ones. Kakashi sighed, angry at the thing that kept those sweet lips away from his. "Why do you tease me so?" Iruka whispered, grinding his hips against Kakashi's.

"Ah~Iruka, ah..."Kakashi moaned. Iruka smirked, backing away. there was a mischievous look in his eyes as he turned away and walked. "Wait, What the--!!" Kakashi noticed a force on his wrist that wouldn't let his hand let go of the railing. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Ah, that? Its a new jutsu Anko created a long time ago. It won't allow the restrained parts to be released unless the owner," Iruka smirked," Releases themselves. It can only be done if the person restrained is...excited." Kakashi looked bewildered as he realized what this truly meant for him.

"What the hell!!" Kakashi swore.

"Hmm. Paybacks a bitch." Iruka said with a shrug. He smiled to himself as he walked away.


End file.
